The younger Swan
by Nikki2512
Summary: Eva Swan has just moved to forks with her older sister Bella to live with their father Charlie, she never expected anything out of the ordinary...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

 **Eva Swan has just moved to forks with her older sister Bella to live with their father Charlie, she never expected Bella meet someone and start forgetting about her, Eva was hurt, will Someone be able to help her.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **All belong to Stephanie Meyer, unfortunately I don't own any of it. But my Oc.**

 **Prologue**

 **When Eva and her older sister Bella move to forks, they never expected to be dragged into the supernatural. One has a vampire wanting to know her and the other imprinted on by a werwolf...how will the events unleash...**

"Eva! Come on we're going to miss our flight!" My older sister, Bella, yelled from outside

"Coming!" I called grabbing my suitcases, running outside, and jumping into the car.

"And we're off!" Renée, our mother exclaimed

oOo

Today was the that Bella and I would leave the sunny Phoenix, Arizona where we stayed with our mum- Renée Dwyer- and our step dad- Phil Dwyer- and move to Forks a small town in Washington covered by a near constant cover of cloud and rain.

But this was for the best, I hope, Phil's a minor league baseball player, his job often dragging him out of town, and our mum was left at home with us. Though I know she did not mind staying home us, we knew Phil's absence made her unhappy... And since he had asked Renée if she wanted to come with him, Bella and I knew we had to make the right decision.

The whole car ride to the airport was of Renée trying to get her daughters to stay, Phil reassuring her that they'll be fine, and the girls agreeing with Phil.

"Mum honestly, we'll be fine" Bella reassured our loving mother

"You can come home whenever you want―I'll come right back as soon as you need me" their mum said with tears in her eyes

"We know mum" her youngest said, wrapping their mother in a hug before moving on to Phil "take care of her" she said to her step-dad

"I will don't worry Eva" Phil said firmly

'Flight leaving to Seattle, Washington, please make your way to gate 25...Flight leaving to Seattle, Washington, please make your way to gate 25' the tannoy informed

"That's us" Bella said picking up her luggage, her younger sister following her lead "we'll see you soon!" While Eva waved.

oOo

2 and a half hour flight was pretty boring like all flights, I just plugged in my earphones and listened to music while my sister was reading withering heights. Shocker. (Note the sarcasm)

We eventually landed in Seattle, grabbing our luggage from baggage claim, we weaved our way through the the crowds of people some hugging with tears in there eye as they greeted each other. Others waving at there grown up children going of to travel the world.

We made it to the entrance unscathed, well Bella had a few elbows given to her. And I had almost lost her which made me panic a little, but she had just been shoved backwards.

The cold breeze slapped our faces, it was quite refreshing, but to my sister I knew it was quite the opposite, she hated the cold, hate isn't even the right word she despises it.

We seen our dad, Charlie, the chief of police waiting by his cruiser. Bella blushed making her way towards him, me in suit.

"Hey char-dad" Bella said quickly correcting herself and I waved, smiling happily upon seeing our dad.

"Hey bells, Evie" he replied taking our luggage and putting it in the boot. I was so happy he remembered the childhood nickname I had been given. "So who's going behind bars?"

"I'll go!" I said knowing my sister wouldn't want to "I volunteer as tribute!"

Bella and Charlie laughed at their family member, climbing into the car "everyone strapped in?" He asked his daughters, they both confirmed that they were secure.

The car ride would have been awkward, if it wasn't for Eva babbling on about the plane ride and what she wanted to do while she's here. Charlie couldn't keep the smile off his face listening to his youngest excitedly going on about how cool this place was.

oOo

The cruiser pulled up in front of a small, arched roof, white, 2 story house. "I got an extension put on the house so you have your own rooms" Charlie said unloading the luggage out the car "uh...you can decide what one you would like"

"Thanks dad!" I said happily, touched that he got us our own rooms. Every time we used to visit we had to share a room, I didn't mind but I think Bella sometimes wanted some peace and quiet from me. I was one talkative kid, I still am but I have dialled it down a bit.

I skipped up to the house and flung open the door shouting "Home Sweet Home" as I flopped onto the sofa, then quickly scampered back up again and dragged my luggage up stairs wanting to pick my room first, but I was filled with disappointment as Bella had already claimed one of the room, the one facing the street instantly I perked up and sprinted across the hall to the other room and I instantly fell in love.

It was simple but it was perfect for me, the walls were painted a light blue with a themed walk which had a beach land scape on it, I loved the beach, there was a double size bed bang in the middle with a blue comforter and matching pillows.

In the corner was a desk with a white lamp on the top. I had a computer chair that spins! Oh I was going to have fun on that, there was an old rocking chair beside the window which I recognised from when we were little and to top it off there was a bookshelf Behind the door.

It's what I always wanted but I didn't have enough time to do it. Then I relished the view I had from my window. Omg I'm just gonna die right here! The view was of the forest, I'm going to love drawing it.

After I stopped admiring my room I started to unpacked, which took forever I was happy with the way it turned out- my clothes were all neatly in the dresser and the personal items just made it more homely. My home comfort which was a stuffed toy Phoenix that I have had since I was 2 year old, now that I was 15 I've had it for quite along time.

"Pizzas here!" I heard my dad yell, I took a glance at my phone, pizza at 10pm...fine by me. Dashing down stairs the scent of pepperonis filled my nostrils.

"Food this late really Char-dad?" Bella said with a laugh I knew she be calling him Charlie for a while.

Our dad laughed scratching the back of his neck "uh...I thought you girls might be hungry"

"Well I don't know about you Bella, but in starving!" I exclaimed taking 4 bits of pizza followed shortly after my dad then Bella. We were eating in silence, but I found it okay since Charlie and I watched the game while eating.

"You girls better get to bed" Charlie said "you've got school tomorrow"

"Night dad" I replied softly giving him a hug, he froze but gave me an awkward one armed hug, I smiled nothing the less, before disappearing upstairs and into my room. For a good nights sleep.

 **Authors Note**

 **Thank you for deciding to read this story, Jacob will be introduced in the next chapter when they give Bella her homecoming present,and the girls have their first day at forks high school. :)**

 **If you have any suggestions or ideas to add to this story please feel free.**

 **Thanks**

 **Nikki X**


	2. Authors Note

hey guys, thank you so much for all the reviews, follows, favourites and views . I am so overwhelme with the support that I have gotten.

Im sorry that I haven't updated today, I've been so busy. I'll try to update tomorrow. :)

Nikki X


End file.
